07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Antwort War
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The Antwort War was a large-scale hostile take over of the kingdom of Antwort waged by the Barsburg Empire. It began some time before the series start and was sparked by fears that the lost Eye of Mikhail had been taken to Antwort, and the Empire's desire to find it. The forces of Antwort held their own against Barsburg forces successfully for many years, but The Black Hawks ensured a quick victory as the country was unprepared to defend itself from Warsfeil. Once Wasfeil became involved in Antwort, the kingdom fell within 5 hours of fighting: ending with the death of its King. Antwort is the latest of Barsburg's conquests. However, neither the Eye of Mikhail or Pandora's Box was found in Antwort. Background Pre-Raggs War Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, King of Raggs, married Princess Vanessa Antwort to ally the kingdoms of Raggs and Antwort. Just before the Raggs War began, Antwort seceded from the alliance between the two countries.Said by the three generals in Kapitel 26. Raggs War The Raggs War prompted the Kingdom of Antwort to arm themselves. The original container for Pandora's Box was stolen and taken to Antwort.In Kapitel 26, Ayanami says to the King of Antwort: "so it was you who stole Pandora's Box". War with Antwort Raggs' fall, and the military's subsequent failure to find the Eye of Mikhail within the Raggs Kingdom, caused the Barsburg Empire to search for the Eye in the neighbouring countries that had once allied themselves with Raggs- with Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg taxing a large amount to continue to search. A war with Antwort began. Barsburg forces were positioned on the Southernmost Island, but resistance meant they were unable to continue through the country.In Kapitel 26 page 7, the retreating Barsburg troops were positioned on the "Southernmost Island". History leading up to conflict Decision to send the Black Hawks to Antwort Following resistance from Antwort forces, leader of the Black Hawks and military strategist, Ayanami, meets with other high-ranking officers about the Antwort War. He disagrees with the generals' war tactics, which offends them, and they suggest he personally see to the matter. The generals agree to send the Black Hawks to Antwort with an army of 1000 soldiers. To spite them, Ayanami agrees, and remarks that he will only need 500 men. Discovery and capture of the Eye of Mikhail with the Eye of Mikhail.]]Contrary to military belief, the Eye of Mikhail was not in Antwort. It was discovered by accident in the Barsburg Church in District 7, in the body of the son of the King of Raggs who had remained undiscovered by the military. This was discovered by Ayanami, who had the Black Hawks steal it from its vessel whilst they travelled to Antwort. The subsequent explosion caused by the Eye's removal, destroyed a large portion of the land below, and created an Eye of God. Military intervention in District 7 The, very public, removal of the Eye of Mikhail was seen by the Barsburg Armed Forces, who quickly realised that the Eye was not in Antwort as they had originally thought. Unaware that the Black Hawks had already stolen the Eye, they focus their military strength on District 7- fearing revival of the Raggs Kingdom. Not willing to risk further loss of military personnel in a fruitless battle, some generals tell Ayanami not to attack Antwort and to instead go after the Eye. Ayanami ignores them, as he already has the Eye, and his reason for going to Antwort is because he wants Pandora's Box. The conflict The breaking of the shield Ayanami, leading a fleet of seven ships, is spotted by Antwort soldiers approaching the country. The soldiers do nothing, confident that their anti-battleship shield will block any attack and deter them. Ayanami then conjures up an enormous Zaiphon, and fires it at the shield- destroying it in a single blow. Despite the country having advanced defences, they have no means to defend themselves against a Warsfeil. Antwort forces begin to panic- quickly realising they are no longer fighting normal humans, and they fire their cannons at the approaching ships. The attacks do not make contact, as they are blocked by a Zaiphon shield surrounding the enemy Ribidziles. Barsburg soldiers present in Antwort (the southern most island) notice the commotion and recognise it as being caused by the Black Hawks. The platoon leader orders his men to retreat out of fear of the Black Hawks, and states they will not fight alongside "monsters". Fighting on the front lines Ayanami tells Shuri Oak that his begleiters are expected to fight on the front line. Hyuuga then throws Shuri overboard, where he (Shuri) lands in the centre of the countries Eastern camp. He survives the fall, but is mistaken by Antwort's men as the fleet's only front-liner, and they fire at him in panic. Shuri almost meets his death via Antwort's arsenal, but Konatsu Warren leaps after him and saves him, stating that he was only doing so not to save the other's life but so as to avoid getting his lieutenant Hyuuga's reputation damaged. Konatsu then proceeds to slash at the incoming enemies and cuts them down into bloody heaps that stun Shuri speechless. Konatsu warns him not to look away, saying that this is the true face of war. Storming the castle Ayanami's fleet lands on the plaza in front of Antwort's Royal Palace- meaning reinforcements from the coast will be unable to travel to and defend the palace in time. The country's men scramble, revealing that Antwort doesn't actually have the capacity to fend off Warsfeil, as their weapons have no effect against their Zaiphon. Kuroyuri uses his/her Wars to kill the remaining guards. Hyuuga then enters the battle and single-handedly destroys the fort defending the palace. He quickly kills the guards inside but is then confronted by two combat slaves, Yukinami and Suzunami, guarding the entrance further into the palace. The duo's combination makes it difficult for the Barsburg lieutenant to progress, and he is caught between their crossing swords. However, he somehow manages to get free and causes the twins to cut down more of their own men. King Antwort's death While the other Black Hawks take out the guards inside and outside the palace. Ayanami advances on his intended destination: the room where Pandora's Box was kept. He blows the door with his Zaiphon and encounters King Antwort standing in front of Pandora's box. Ayanami reveals he (King Antwort) to be the one who originally stole Pandora's box from the Raggs Kingdom. Ayanami says he can sympathise with the Antwort King's wishes- but the Antwort King is furious with him. He begins to insult Ayanami: calling him a "Barsburg dog" and a "low-born Warsfeil", leading Ayanami to quickly deal him a bloody death. Ayanami then opens Pandora's Box only to discover that the body of Verloren is no longer there, instead, there is a rose which, when he'd uses his powers on it, reveals one of the Seven Ghosts protecting what looked to be a younger Teito Klein. Aftermath Within five hours after Ayanami's ships landed, the Barsburg Empire was able to seize total control of Antwort. Capture of the Antwort twins Hyuuga brings to Ayanami the combat slaves he had encountered, after catching, handcuffing and removing the sklave collars, as souvenirs. The latter, indifferent, removes their handcuffs- saying as their king (King Antwort) is dead they are free. Hyuuga is shocked as he considers it a loss, stating that they both must at least be as strong as Teito Klein. Suzunami, in the native Raggs language, excitedly speaks to Hyuuga, despite his twin protesting- complementing his (Hyuuga's) strength and requests to see the Barsburg king- as he(Suzunami) wants to be strong too. Hyuuga smiles and pats Suzunami on the head, being unable to understand him and mistakenly thinking him hungry,Kapitel 27 page 25, Hyuuga says, outside the speech bubble in small text: "I see I see, you must be hungry too". but Ayanami, a speaker of Raggs language, tells the slave that he can meet the King if he wants to. Yukinami then asks Ayanami if he is the king. Ayanami recalls someone who had told him that he was his only king- but tells Yuki he is not a King. The falling snow makes Ayanami recall his birthplace, a thing Hyuuga seems to know about. Consequences Category:War Category:Events Category:Antwort Category:Articles containing spoilers